The Biotechnology Lab finished its collaboration work with the NICHD on the development of conjugated vaccines against Shigella flexneri, Shigella Sonnie, Bortedella pertussis Haemophilus influenzae type A, Bortedella pertussis, and protein vaccines for Bacillus anthracis and Malaria transmission blocking vaccine. Working together with scientists from the NIAID the laboratory is evaluating the potential production of rotavirus vaccine form suspension cells. The current vaccine production procedure is based on cells growing on solid surface which is cumbersome and work intensive. Production the virus from cells growing in suspension is simpler but involves cell and virus adaptation which where we currently investigating. Concerning the recombinant vaccines initiative the lab is collaborating with the FDA on production of polysaccharides from E. coli.